


How Could You Not Know?

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz is worried about Skye's well being, if she will come out of this alive, he worries, because he finally notices how much he will miss her smile if she is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could You Not Know?

**Author's Note:**

> A Fitz/Skye request written by skyewardsstan, hope you enjoy it!

It hits him hard when he sees her lying on the make-shift bed in the lab. It hims hard when he sees her pale, blood coming off in waves from her stomach where she’s been hit from saving him.

He didn’t even know that he could feel this way. That he could feel this way  _about her_. Then it all comes back to him. Everything he’s been doing around her.

The way she would hop into the kitchen every morning with a smile on her face, and she’ll greet him and Simmons a happy good morning. And he always find himself greeting her back with a smile on his face. 

The way she would barge into the lab after her work out with Ward, complaining on the push ups she just finished. And he always finds himself rushing to her with a bottle of water and a towel.

The way she would slouch in the lounge waiting for her favorite show. And he always finds himself bringing her popcorn and snacks and blankets.

The way she would stay in her bunk because of a bug she caught on a mission. And he always finds himself bringing her chicken soup and chick flicks in her bunk.

The way she would run into the control room for debriefing because she slept in. And he always finds himself holding a cup of coffee to her.

The way she would scream at night because of the nightmares she’s having. And he always finds himself running to her and holding her until she falls asleep.

The way she would just walk in and he always finds himself smiling and enjoying her presence.

It hits him hard. He liked her. She was never just a consultant in his eyes. She was always more than that. And it took him this incident to realize it. He kept cursing himself. How could he not notice it before. How could he do what he did around her and not notice it before. He liked her. And Simmons and Ward reassuring him just helped him confirm his thoughts.

"She’s going to be alright, Fitz," the biochemist assured him as they quietly sat beside Skye’s bed, sensing that her partner was blaming himself. She always knew that her partner liked their resident hacker. And it hurt her that Fitz didn’t know it himself until now.

"It was my fault," he whispered as he kept her eyes fixed on Skye’s sleeping body.

"Fitz, it wasn’t," Ward said. "You didn’t know there was a shooter. And you didn’t know that Skye would take a bullet for you." Ward always knew that the engineer had feelings for his rookie. And it angered him that Fitz wasn’t acting on it.

"Ward is right, Fitz," Simmons said. "Don’t blame yourself for this. Take this as your second chance with her."

"Don’t wait for another shot to tell her how you really feel," Ward added as he stood up and started walking to the door with Simmons following closely. With one last look at Skye, Ward turned to Fitz and said, "Don’t hurt my Rookie, alright?"

* * *

He was napping when he felt a hand above his. He opened his eyes slowly and a huge sigh of relief escapes his mouth when he see Skye smiling at him. He lunges into her and crashes her into a huge and warm hug, to which she replied by wrapping her arms around her.

"Hey," she smiled at him when they pulled away.

"Skye, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-"

"Hey, hey," she cut him off. "You don’t have to be sorry for anything, Fitz. I’m fine now."

"But you got shot protecting me!" 

"I would do it again in a heartbeat," she admitted.

Fitz saw sincerity in her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth. He took Ward and Simmons’ advice and went for it. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently as he cupped her face in his hands. “Don’t ever do that again,” he whispered against her lips as their foreheads stayed together.

"Fitz.."

"I’m sorry," he quickly pulled away, realizing that he kissed her out of nowhere. "I didn’t mean to- Oh my god- I-"

He was cut off when Skye pulled him for another kiss. “Don’t worry, Fitz,” she smiled at him when they pulled away.

"Do you want to give it a try?" he asked her as he sat on a chair beside her bed, and held her hand.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Then we’ll give it a try."

"We’ll give us a try," he smiled at her before kissing her forehead. 

"Us. That sounds good," she smiled. No more words were said after that as he crashed his lips into hers again.

 


End file.
